In the past, a throwing port is formed on an upper surface of a housing of a washing machine, and an operating part is arranged to be adjacent to the throwing port. In the operating part, besides a power key and a starting key, a plurality of setting keys for setting operating information involving a washing operation, an information display part for displaying the set operating information, and the like are configured. Operating information involving the washing operation includes operating processes of a standard process, a self-shunting process, a quick washing process and the like, as well as operating conditions of washing time, number of rinsing times, dewatering time, etc.
As stated above, because the operating part has a plurality of keys and an information display part, a large region is occupied at the upper surface of the housing. Therefore, in an existing washing machine, it is difficult to arrange a throwing port large enough for an opening part of a washing tank.
Therefore, to diminish the operating part, in the washing machine, a structure can be adopted in such a manner that the setting keys and the information display part are at least configured on a remote controller separated from the operating part, and the remote controller transmits operating information to the operating part in a wireless mode (referring to patent document 1).